


Эффект наблюдателя

by Tainele



Series: Мальчик и собака [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Post-Canon, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Почему не стоит приглашать к себе домой одновременно девушку и лучшего друга.





	Эффект наблюдателя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit
> 
> Рекомендуется сперва ознакомиться с первой частью.

Два тела тяжело рухнули на кровать. Сэм, которого обвили руками за шею и втянули в очередной поцелуй, сумел всё-таки стащить с себя рубашку и откинул её в сторону. После чего тоже пристроил свои руки к делу и сжал в ладонях небольшие упругие груди, придавливая пальцами тёмные соски. Катрин выдохнула томный стон в его рот. Её собственная ладонь, слегка царапая ногтями, скользнула по спине и ниже. Теперь уже Сэм не сдержал глухой стон, когда изящные мягкие пальчики погладили его член.  
  
— А ты уже в полной готовности, — промурлыкала Катрин, зарываясь второй ладонью в волосы Сэма.  
  
— Продолжишь в том же духе, и нам придётся начинать всё сначала, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
  
Пальцы на члене лёгким движением обвели головку, вынуждая его против воли толкнуться бёдрами вперёд.  
  
— А Лиззи, я слышала, пришлось изрядно повозиться с Джорджи.  
  
— Он идиот, — проворчал Сэм, поморщившись, когда услышал имя одного из своих однокашников по Гильдии. — Или импотент. Или оба сразу. Ну его на хрен.  
  
— Главное, не на твой, — хихикнула Катрин, и вновь погладила ладонью упомянутый орган. — Он в ближайшее время будет занят.  
  
Сэм не возражал. И легко позволил втянуть себя в новый поцелуй, тоже начав, медленно лаская гладкую кожу, опускаться ладонями ниже, к тёмному треугольнику лобковых волос.  
  
Позади тихо приоткрылась дверь.  
  
Мельком Сэм заметил проскользнувший на краю поля зрения рыжий силуэт. Многочисленные тренировки Гильдии и дяди Хэвлока не прошли даром, потому что даже сейчас Сэм сообразил, что это значит, и, разрывая поцелуй, судорожно отпрянул от своей партнёрши, натягивая одеяло едва ли не до самых глаз.  
  
— Какого хрена?! — сердито рыкнул он не хуже самого настоящего оборотня.  
  
Удивлённая внезапной реакцией Катрин проследила за его взглядом и звонко рассмеялась.  
  
— Это твоя собака? — поинтересовалась она. — Какая милая мордашка.  
  
Обладатель милой мордашки, поняв, что его заметили, отодвинулся от стены, к которой льнул, и завилял пушистым хвостом.  
  
— Иди сюда, рыжик, — позвала Катрин, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.  
  
Пёс не заставил себя долго уговаривать и уткнулся в предложенную ладонь носом, а затем возложил на неё широкую лапу. Девушка вновь рассмеялась и потрепала собаку по ушам.  
  
— Катрин, прикройся, прошу, — прошипел Сэм, пытаясь сдёрнуть с кровати простыню и свирепо сверкая глазами на Александра, который, похоже, нисколько не возражал, что его гладит обнажённая девушка.  
  
Сидящая, между прочим, в постели его лучшего друга.  
  
Александр невинно уставился в ответ голубыми глазами.  
  
— Сэм, ты правда так стесняешься собаки? — Катрин хихикнула. — Успокойся. Лохматый мальчик просто соскучился по хозяину и захотел проведать его, да? — просюсюкала она, теребя пальцами густую шерсть на загривке пса. — У нас дома живут три кошки, и они всегда ночуют на комоде в спальне родителей, и никто на них не обращает внимания. Это же просто животные, они не понимают.  
  
Сэм бросил на Александра ещё один испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
Александр растянул тёмные губы в собачьем эквиваленте улыбки и повилял хвостом.  
  
— А я не собираюсь позволять пялиться на меня во время… в интимные моменты, — решительно заявил Сэм, слезая с кровати.  
  
И торопливо подхватил чуть не свалившееся одеяло. Кое-как обернув его вокруг тела и закрепив неуклюжим узлом, который для верности придерживал одной рукой, Сэм обошёл кровать и склонился над псом, ухватив его за загривок.  
  
— Всё, Санни, убирайся отсюда. Иди гулять. Давай. Сейчас же, чёрт побери!  
  
Александр пошире расставил лапы, упираясь в пол. Из пушистого крупного щенка он вымахал в здоровенную лохматую зверюгу, сдвинуть которую с места против её желания было не так уж просто.  
  
Катрин, наблюдая за происходящим, забавлялась вовсю. Это окончательно вывело Сэма из себя и, присев, он решительно взвалил обнаглевшую мохнатую тушу себе на плечо. К счастью, активно выдираться из подобной хватки Александр не стал — Сэму не хотелось бы красоваться разодранной собачьими когтями грудью и спиной.  
  
— Совесть поимей, в конце концов, — сердито прошипел он, сбрасывая свою ношу на пол в коридоре, и направился обратно в спальню.  
  
Чтобы, закрыв дверь, понять, что всякое желание у него благополучно испарилось. Тем более что снаружи вновь зацокали когти, и кое-чей наглый нос попытался пролезть в щель под дверью.

  
  
  
— Не волнуйся, — Катрин, всё ещё то и дело хихикая, поцеловала его в щёку, когда они стояли у дверей, одетые, и накинула свой плащ. — Ты милый, и я не против встретиться с тобой ещё раз. Только запри тогда уж свою собаку, раз она тебя так смущает.  
  
— Обязательно, — мрачно пообещал Сэм. — Уверена, что тебя не нужно проводить?  
  
— Нет. Меня ждёт карета.  
  
Сэм кивнул, ещё раз поцеловал девушку, и она выпорхнула за дверь.  
  
Вернувшись в спальню, он как был, в натянутых наспех рубашке и брюках, повалился на разворошённую постель, которая так и не стала сегодня ложем любви.  
  
В дверь вновь просунулась собачья морда.  
  
— Убирайся, — устало велел Сэм. — Цирк закончен. И ты больше не ночуешь у нас, когда я собираюсь привести кого-нибудь к себе. Иначе я на всю жизнь останусь холостым, бездетным, да ещё и посмешищем на весь Анк-Морпорк.  
  
Александр обиженно фыркнул, закатил глаза, но всё-таки ушёл.  
  
Уже добравшись до выделенной ему в особняке Овнецей гостевой спальни и упав поверх одеяла, даже не потрудившись натянуть снятые во время трансформации штаны, он задумался, что Сэм изменился. Конечно, все меняются со временем, и не все изменения были плохими, но теперь его не так легко было уговорить побегать по полю или пойти запускать змея. И теперь он предпочитал спать не с рыжей мохнатой грелкой под боком, а с чужими девушками. И на попытку друга разобраться, в чём дело, отреагировал очень бурно — стыд и злость, которые испытывал Сэм, Александр мог бы, пожалуй, учуять даже в человеческом облике.  
  
Обдумав это, Александр решил, что, раз выбранный путь не сработал, следует поинтересоваться, что происходит, у родителей. Они ведь тоже спят вместе, даже когда мама находится в человеческом облике.  
  
Александр почесал пальцами веснушчатый нос. Чаще всего, когда мама находится в человеческом облике. Похоже, он точно что-то упускает.  
  
Сэм, оставшись в одиночестве, со стоном закрыл глаза рукой. Гномье воспитание, конечно, штука хорошая — прямолинейность, трудолюбие и всякое такое, — но, возможно, в некоторых вещах, вроде интимных отношений, Александра следовало просветить раньше, чем это принято в шахтах. Едва ли в Анк-Морпорке можно было найти другого парня, который в восемнадцать лет не знал, зачем мужчина и женщина могут захотеть уединиться друг с другом в обществе кровати.


End file.
